Efecto
by Lola300
Summary: Los efectos del licor al beber en exceso, puede sacar tus verdaderos deseos. [SEALSHIPPING] Mahado x Atem.


Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

Pareja: Mahado x Atem

+18 años

Es un fanfic del concurso del grupo Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipper "FanArt ~ mini Fanfic"

Disfrútenlo :D

* * *

.

.

 **Efecto**

.

.

Desde la infancia siempre había querido que su amigo y protector tuviese más confianza al momento de tratarlo, que hablara con libertad sin tantas formalidades solo porque era el príncipe. A veces deseaba no ser el hijo del rey para que no lo trataran de esa forma, quería que lo hicieran como un igual a los demás. Ciertamente cuando estaban juntos, le gustaba estar con él, jugar con él aprender con él, pero había una distancia, un espacio físico entre ellos dos y sentía que no podría romperlo.

Claro, siempre respetó la actitud que tomaba Mahado cuando lo trataba, nunca se quejó abiertamente y guardaba lo que pensaba y sentía; no quería incomodarlo diciéndole que no le gustaba cómo lo trataba, porque al final, hacía lo que le ordenaran.

Cómo deseaba ver una actitud _diferente…_

 _._

 _Así sea una vez…_

 _._

 _._

 **XxX**

 _._

 _._

Había pasado varios años y ya ese niño era todo un rey, el primogénito del fallecido faraón Akhenamkanen se había convertido en el actual faraón. Todos respetaban y adoraban, pero eso hizo que empeorara sus sentimientos sobre la cercanía, todos e incluso su amigo agrandara la distancia. Eso era lo que no le gustaba.

Había estado algo estresado por tantos deberes, más que cuando solo era un príncipe. La mayoría de las veces extrañaba a su padre y los consejos que le daba, pero él sabía que estaba bien junto al regazo de los dioses.

Suspiró nostálgico y continuó leyendo los pergaminos.

En eso un sirviente entro con una bandeja con la comida más exquisita del palacio para el faraón, la mejor carne, pan, fruta fresca, y no podía faltar una botella de vino. El trabajador agachó la cabeza y terminó por irse dejando a su rey solo para que pudiese comer. Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía las ganas de comer, así que lo dejó a un lado y prosiguió con su trabajo. Al paso del tiempo, comenzó a sentir que su estómago rugía, así que decidió dejar los pergaminos aun lado y comenzó llevar la comida a su boca. Al terminar de comer los sólidos alimentos, miró la botella de vino. Ciertamente no era muy amante de ese líquido, lo máximo que había tomado es media copa, aun así, tomó la botella y se sirvió un poco de vino.

A terminar de beber el vino dejó su copa, en la mesa y volvió a tomar los pergaminos y comenzar a leerlo. Miró la habitación donde estaba y comenzó a sentirse solo. Su nueva etapa como faraón había hecho que las personas se alejaran físicamente de él por respeto, habrá cierta distancia que no deberían pasar. No le agradaba y suspiró.

Por una extraña razón vio la botella de vino, la observó por un rato, y un deseo por beberlo apareció. Recordó a las personas que bebían más de lo debido y actuaban de manera distinta. No era lo correcto para un rey mostrarse de esa forma, pero de tanto trajín, quería relajarse un poco, no cría que llegaría a ese extremo. Tomó la botella y llenó toda la copa. Lo miró por un rato, buscando el valor para beberlo completamente. Profundizó su respiración y bebió de un solo golpe toda la copa. Hizo expresiones de amargura al sentir como el vino iba a velocidades hacia su estómago. Dejó la copa y volvió su lectura; al pasar unos minutos, comienza a sentir que su vista se veía doble y en cierto grado mareado. Se sentía en cierta forma extraño pero no le molestaba. Las personas que no están acostumbrada a beber pueden embriagarse más rápido. Miró nuevamente la botella y la tomó. Sus manos estaban algo débiles pero no le prestó atención, realmente gustaba de esa sensación.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Al caer en la noche, Mahado caminó por los pasillos con el pergamino de la seguridad del palacio que diariamente le entrega al faraón. Antes de tocar la puerta de su despacho, se encontró con la sorpresa de verlo en la puerta.

—Faraón… —Mahado agachó su cabeza. —Le vengo a traer ese perg… —se detuvo al hablar cuando notó verlo un poco desequilibrado estando de pie.

—Si… C…Claro… Déjalo en la mesa… y lo leeré… mañana… o algún día… —Atem comenzó reírse en voz bajita. Su voz era torpe y lenta.

—Faraón, ¿se encuentra bien? —Mahado le extrañó su actitud tan fuera de lo común. No entendía por qué se reía.

— ¿B…ien? ¡Estoy… perfecto…! —al caminar se iba de lado y no paraba de reír. Mahado le sostuvo sus brazos para que no se cayera, o eso sentía que ocurriría. Se sorprendió al ver que en la mesa había varias botellas de vino, ¿qué pasó? Conocía tanto a ese rey que sabía que no era muy amante del vino, además al no estar acostumbrado a beber tanto, se embriagaría rápido. Realmente le extrañó y le preocupó esa conducta.

—Es mejor que vaya a recostarse.

—Solo… Si vienes… conmigo… a dormir… —se reía, como si un niño hiciera travesuras. Atem en medio de su embriaguez dio ese comentario algo comprometedor a propósito, para ver una reacción distinta de su amigo. Si estuviese sobrio jamás tendría el valor de hablarle de esa forma. Sí que el licor hacía milagros.

Mahado al escucharlo, no entendía su risa ante la frase pero mantenía su postura, fue algo decepcionante para ese "Otro Atem" que surgió por la bebida.

—Yo lo acompaño hasta su habitación.

—Bien… —volvió a reír con un tono bajo. Mahado comenzó a preocuparse, puesto que no era común que el faraón tomara esa cantidad de vino, sabiendo que no es muy amante de ella, y que en cierta forma, la actitud que está tomando por los efectos de esa bebida le parecía fuera de lugar a cómo es.

Llegaron a la habitación más grande del palacio, que se ubicaba el lugar donde dormía del rey de Egipto. Lo llevó hasta su cama, mientras escuchaba comentarios indirectos como "Ríete también, Mahado", "Has crecido" "¿Por qué no me sonríes?" Lo que hacía el efecto del vino al llevarlo al máximo, que hasta podría cambiar la conducta de las personas.

Vio como Mahado se agachó para retirarle sus zapatos. No pudo vitar sonreír, no negaba que le gustaba que él lo cuidara de esa manera, le resultó nostálgico cuando era niño. Hace cinco años cuando Mahado comenzó a entrenar para ser sacerdote, ya no realizaba las actividades que normalmente hacían, no como antes y lo extrañaba, pero jamás se lo digo para no preocuparlo.

El mayor comenzó a retirarle todo el oro que cargaba: en sus piernas, muñecas brazo manos, etcétera, así dejarlo libre de peso y pudiese dormir con más comodidad. Cuando le retiraba el rompecabezas de su cuello para colocarlo en una pequeña mesa, Atem lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa, dirigiéndole una mirada melancólica; Mahado le devolvió la mirada algo extrañado puesto que lo veía sonriendo. El menor le gustó esa cercanía. Al ver que le quitaba sus accesorios de una forma muy cercana, sintió que ese espacio que odiaba se estaba reduciendo.

—Mahado…

— ¿Si, faraón? —le respondió mientras le retiraba la corona de su frente.

—Bebe conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —el mayor lo miró sorprendido. —N-No es correcto. Usted debe dormir.

—No quiero… beber solo.

—Deje de beber. —le dijo de una manera a regaño; había olvidado que ya Atem no era ese niño que le llamaba la atención cuando hacía travesuras con Mana. Atem se sorprendió al ser contestado de esa forma. Luego Mahado cayó en cuenta que le estaba hablando a su rey y agachó su cabeza apenado. Atem rió, ciertamente extraña esa faceta regañona de Mahado. —La verdad me sorprendió verlo en ese estado, faraón. No entiendo por qué bebió tanto.

—La ver…dad… No lo sé… —lo miró por un rato y luego se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, esperando si algún sirviente pasaba. Mahado solo le observaba preocupado.

—Faraón, debe ir a dormir. —el rey hizo caso omiso. Mahado no se iba a ir de la habitación hasta verlo descansar. Atem al ver a una mujer que era parte de la servidumbre, la llamó; esta se sorprendió y se arrodilló con la cabeza baja, Atem solo suspiró, no le gustaba esos comportamientos tan formales hacia él; si, tenía la mayor jerarquía, era el "representante de los dioses" pero para él todos eran iguales, aun así estaba obligado a continuar con esas conductas. Volvió a mirarle y le ordenó traer dos copas y varias botellas de vino. El tono de voz y la forma en que hablaba, le extrañaba a la mujer, pero no le competía, así que solo asintió

Atem cerró la puerta y se quedó parado cerca de la misma, pero veía a un Mahado algo preocupado, creyó que tenía ganas de irse, pero esta era la noche en que querría ver la verdadera actitud de Mahado y no la fachada que le muestra solo por ser de la realeza.

— Nunca me… gustó darte órdenes. ¿Tengo que ha… cerlo para que te quedes? —dijo sin más el monarca. Este desvió la mirada. Sabía que no podía decirle un "no".

—Solo me iré hasta que usted se duerma.

.

 _"Eso no va a pasar todavía…"_

 _._

Atem pensó que si no fuese por el vino, jamás se atrevería realizar tales cosas. Respetaba la actitud de Mahado hacia él a pesar que no le gustaba que lo tratara así, no quería incomodarlo con tratos informales si no estaba cómodo, pero a raíz de haber bebido más de lo debido, ha surgido cierto valor para comportarse de manera más atrevida y que si el vino logró eso en él, podría hacerlo con Mahado también.

La mujer llegó con varias botellas de vino y dos copas, aunque le extrañó ver al sumo sacerdote en la habitación, pero aun si no debía cuestionarlo. La chica se retiró haciendo una reverencia y Atem en medio de su suave tambaleo, comenzó a servir el vino y le entregó una a su amigo.

—Yo no debería beber.

— ¿Por… qué tan nervioso? —Atem notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de Mahado cuando le entregó la copa, como si realmente beber vino fuese dañino para él. —Vamos… —Mahado solo miró la copa, pero para complacer a su rey decidió tomarlo.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Habían pasado un tiempo determinado y los dos estaban sentados en la cama, ya habían tomado una botella completa.

—No puedo más. —dijo Mahado sintiéndose ahogado al terminar de beberse todo el vino de la copa.

—Bebe más. —el menor le sirvió hasta el tope. Atem miró a su amigo cómo bebía. Esperaba el momento para verlo actuar distinto, pero parecía que Mahado se retenía. —Tengo mucho calor. —el menor comenzó a retirarse la parte de arriba de shenti, haciendo que Mahado, en medio del efecto del vino que estaba surgiendo, lo miraba de reojo como el rey se retiraba con lentitud la prenda. Bufó en medio de la copa que tomaba. —Tú también debes tener.

—No, estoy bien…

—A ver… —Atem se acercó hacia él retirándole el tocado y mostrando su cabello castaño. Extrañaba ver su cabello. Desde ya hace mucho lo veía vestido muy formal.

—No, en serio… Estoy… Bien…

—Te escu… chas raro. —dijo burlón al notar la manera en que hablaba con dificultad. El mayor se avergonzó, cosa que notó Atem y se rió. —Sé que tienes calor, quítate la parte de arriba del shenti, vamos… —decía el rey mientras buscaba la manera de quitárselo, aunque el mayor buscaba la manera de convencerlo de no hacerlo, pero entre juegos y demás, _accidentalmente_ Atem derramó el vino en la ropa de Mahado. —Uh… Lo… siento… —se rió traviesamente. —Ahora tie… nes que quitártelo.

Mahado miró su ropa y suspiró. Atem observó cómo su amigo avergonzado se retiraba la parte de arriba del shenti, dejando ver su pecho y abdomen desnudo. El mayor miró hacia el otro lado apenado al ver que hubo un silencio y que su faraón solo lo miraba fijamente al verlo así.

— ¿Faraón?

— ¿Q-Qué? —Reaccionó al ver a Mahado que le preocupaba su silencio al observarlo—No, nada. —dio un sorbo de vino algo nervioso mientras miraba hacia otro lado. No se había percatado de su acción al quedarse viendo la desnudez de la parte superior de su sacerdote y su respiración se agitó por ello. —Se te acabó —tomó una botella —Sigue bebiendo…

Mahado se negaba pero Atem continuaba insistiendo. Tomó una de las botellas y lo llevó a la boca de Mahado _obligándolo_ a beber directamente.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y los dos estaban completamente ebrios. Atem se reía constantemente por las expresiones de Mahado y este le decía cosas que jamás se hubiese atrevido decirle.

—En el pasado, había querido regañarlo muchas veces por sus travesuras con Mana pero me controlaba, porque usted era el príncipe. —rió. —Había querido una vez enojarme con usted, pero siento que estaba "prohibido".

—Debías haberlo hecho, yo no soy perfecto. —Mahado solo se limitó a observarlo por un rato. Hubo un silencio y los dos solo se dirigían miradas.

—Siempre quise abrazarlo, pero no me atrevía.

Efectivamente el licor hizo que resaltara algo de sus verdaderos deseos, de comportarse como quisieron siempre sin abrumarse de tantas formalidades en el palacio. Atem estaba feliz, por fin veía a su amigo actuando de manera libre, sin tanta preocupación de lo que debe o no hacer. Le hablaba con libertad y una que otra cosa rompía ese espacio que detestaba. Le agradecía al vino por realizar ese milagro, sentía que era una pócima mágica… O eso creía.

Desde otro punto, comenzó a darse cuenta lo que estaba sintiendo, ver a su amigo dejar fluir sus sentimientos donde no se había percatado que existían.

—Abrázame… —lo miró fijamente, con esa mirada que deseaba en lo más profundo ese contacto. —Mahado… dame ese abrazo que deseas… —Atem jamás le hubiese pedido eso si Mahado no estuviese en ese estado, no tendría el valor, pero el mayor sentía un impulso, y ni el licor lograba que lo hiciera por una razón.

—No es recomendable ahora, porque yo… —Mahado desvió su mirada. —He comenzado a sentir…

— ¿Qué estás sintiendo? —la situación se volvió algo más íntimo y profundo, como si el ambiente cambiara para que se diera las revelaciones. Atem no aguantaba las defensas mentales de Mahado que aún no había roto y dejó que sus propios sentimientos se dieran. Sin importar lo que dijera su amigo, este simplemente se abalanzó para abrazarlo con fuerza, dejando anonado a Mahado. —Si no tenías el valor, yo la tengo. —El mayor levantó sus manos algo temblorosas —Abrázame también. —Sus brazos comenzaron a tocar la espalda desnuda del faraón y lo tomó con tanta fuerza, dejándose llevar por su aroma, por la textura de su piel y por sus sentimientos.

—Siempre quise hacer esto… —dijo Mahado entre risas.

—Ya lo estás haciendo… —Atem realizaba las mismas acciones que el mayor, dejándose llevar por la sensación. Sabía que al volver a la normalidad, no volvería a tener el mismo momento.

—Pero… últimamente he querido hacer algo más.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Atem levantó su rostro quedándose pocos centímetros en la de Mahado; este por otro lado estaba tan sonrojado por la cercanía, normalmente él se alejaría, pero no quería hacerlo en estos momentos. La respiración de ambos era agitada y como aun sus pechos estaban juntos por el abrazo, se sentía las palpitaciones acelerados. Mahado no tenía el valor de decirlo ni mucho menos hacerlo, pero en sus ojos se notaba lo que quería y Atem lo pudo descifrar porque se estaba viendo así mismo en Mahado, porque él deseaba lo mismo. —Yo si… quiero…

Atem con valor dio el primer paso y unió sus labios con los de él, un beso que al principio sería torpe e _inocente_ ; para él era su primera vez que lo hacía pero no le importaba, lo deseabas desde hace mucho rato. Mahado quedó sorprendido, anonado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, su cerebro estaba explotando, lleno de varias emociones que no podía descifrar en ese momento.

El gran faraón separó sus labios sobre los de él, respirando con dificultad por lo asustado que estaba. Miró a Mahado que solo estaba fijado en él, y no reaccionada. Creyó que eso no era lo que se refería su amigo y sintió que había cometido un error.

—Yo… Lo… siento. Creí que tú también… —Cuando buscó separarse del abrazo, una de las manos de Mahado hizo presión en la parte anterior de su cabeza para unir nuevamente sus labios con los de él y profundizó el beso. Atem estaba algo confundido, pero lo que comenzó a sentir luego, dejó de pensar todo y disfrutar el momento.

La situación se tornó bastante intensa y caliente. Mahado y Atem se besaban con salvajismo, como si desataran todo sus sentimiento por medio de acciones; lujuria deseo, libido, _amor_. Atem nunca había visto esa faceta de Mahado tan pasional, ardiente y desesperado, que le gustaba y se contagiaba, el rey deseaba aún más que su _amigo_ lo arrastrara con rudeza. Solo se escuchaba gemidos de placer al sentir que lo besaba por todas partes, hasta en zonas más íntimas y solo se inmutaba a morder los labios. Atem no quería solo dejarse llevar por él, también quería llevarlo, así que copió, siendo algo inexperto en el tema, pero no quería quedarse atrás. Al caer los dos en la cama, dejaron caer sus copas con algo de licor en el suelo y solo llenarse de solo placer sexual. Atem le arrancó la shenti inferior y Mahado hizo lo mismo, los dos se vieron desnudos y solo se inmutaron a unirse con besos, lamidas y mordidas por todo su cuerpo.

Era su primera experiencia sexual para Atem, sabía que hacerlo con otro hombre estaba mal visto, pero con ayuda del licor y su raciocinio, en ese momento creía que ese pensamiento era absurdo, que lo importante es disfrutar con la persona que deseas. Se dejó llevar, abrió sus piernas para darle paso a Mahado y unirse completamente, aunque con el estado de ebriedad que se encontraba, no estaría tan consciente para la sensación dolorosa que vendría. Mahado estaba tan lleno de pasión que a veces no podía controlarse, pero buscaba hacerlo para el disfrute del faraón.

Se escuchaba gemidos de placer y de malestar. Atem derramaba algunas lágrimas por el intenso dolor que sentía en su _entrada_ pero a la vez, la estimulación hacia su miembro lo contrataba, además solo el placer de ver a su amigo con esa conducta tan salvaje le generaba mucho goce y se movía al vaivén de él.

Esa noche se reveló los verdaderos sentimientos de ellos dos gracias a un _empuje_ se pudo lograr expresar.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

La luz del sol se asomaba en el rostro del monarca que se quejaba al ser despertado de esa forma. Al masajearse los ojos los abrió completamente para observar y concientizar en donde estaba. Si, estaba en su habitación.

—Tengo mucha sed. —se quejó al sentir una resaca por falta de agua en su cuerpo. Al buscar levantarse no pudo evitarse quejar por su dolor de cabeza y alguna zona de su cuerpo, sobretodo en la de su trasero. — ¿Qué ocurrió? —miró su habitación y notó que había mucha ropa en el suelo, botellas y copas de vino. Tenía ciertos recuerdos que realmente no estaban claros. Observó su cuerpo, tenía marcas de mordidas, chupones y fuerte dolor en su trasero. No recordaba lo que había pasado, aunque en su mente pasaban algunas imágenes subidas de tono y eso le avergonzaba pero, ¿habrá sido un sueño?

Cuando decidió fijarse al otro lado de la cama, observó que estaba un conocido despierto mirándolo muy apenado. Estaba sentado en la misma posición que él, pero él si mostraba consciencia de lo que había ocurrido.

— ¡Mahado! —Atem se sonrojó verlo desnudo en su cama junto a él. Lo que creyó que era un sueño, realmente había pasado.

—Yo… Yo… —Decidió rápidamente levantarse junto con la sabana para cubrir sus partes íntimas pero su trasero le dolía tanto que cayó al suelo por el intenso dolor. Se apoyó en la cama y escondió su rostro con sus brazos. Había recordado que en una ocasión de anoche, su rey también tuvo la iniciativa de estar _encima_ de él.

Atem se sentía algo avergonzado, pero por alguna razón tampoco sentía arrepentido. Si ocurrió lo que cree que pasó la noche anterior, es porque lo deseaba y no cree que haya hecho algo malo. Sonrió y se arrastró hasta el otro lado de la cama, pese al dolor que sentía en su _entrada_.

— ¿Estás arrepentido? —miró a su sacerdote con algo de inquieto. Ciertamente no quería que su amigo se sintiese mal. Mahado destapó su rostro entre las sábanas y levantó su rostro para verlo, pero con algún grado de vergüenza desviaba vez en cuando su mirada.

—… No, nada de eso. —lo miró, pero de una manera vergonzosa—Solo que nunca creí que me vería de esa manera.

— ¿A qué refieres?

—Bueno… Yo evito beber así porque… actúo distinto y he hecho _cosas_ que… No fueron agradables. —su mirada se desvió mostrando una expresión de dolencia.

—Mahado… —llamó el rey y este lo miró. —Tú… Me gustas… —el mayor se sorprendió por esa confesión. —Creo que desde que era niño y desear verte libre, era mi forma de ver que me gustaba aunque no lo sabía. Estoy recordando poco a poco lo que ocurrió anoche y que debido a ello me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, lo concienticé. Si no hubiese pasado, jamás me hubiese dado cuenta ni tendría el valor de decirlo y mucho menos besarte. —Mahado no pudo evitar responderle con un beso y fue correspondido.

—Y-Yo siento… lo mismo… Desde esa noche que lo vi bañándose en el Río Nilo. Comencé a sentir una atracción por usted al verlo tan radiante y cambiado. Me había dado cuenta que ya no era el niño al que cuidaba y protegía, entonces comencé a verlo con otros ojos. —Atem le sonrió de una manera confortable para que dejara estar tenso. Le gustó escuchar eso y no sentir unilateralidad en los sentimientos.

—Quiero que estemos juntos.

—Sabe que esto no durará mucho, faraón.

—Lo sé. —lo abrazó. Era obvio que algún día se casaría con una mujer hermosa y tendría un heredo. Aunque un faraón podría tener todas las amantes que quería, conocía perfectamente a la monarquía y jamás podría optar por tener otras relaciones teniendo un compromiso. — ¿Sabes? Trabajaremos esa manera de hablarme tan formal cuando estemos solos. En nuestra intimidad, quiero ser igual a ti. Así quiero que me llames por mi nombre. —Atem sabía que sería difícil par que Mahado se adapte a la informalidad debido a que fue criado de esa manera, pero quería estar lo mejor posible hasta el último día de su relación.

—Trataré. —dijo el mayor. Buscó levantarse del suelo pero su dolor en el trasero lo imposibilitaba, así que se quejaba de vez en cuando.

— ¿Sabes que me da arrebato? —Atem rió algo divertido. —No recuerdo cuando yo… Estuve _encima_ de ti. ¿En qué momento pasó? —Mahado desvió su mirada avergonzado, recordando cuando el faraón luego de varia sesiones de sexo esa noche, quería probar algo _distinto_. Él no podía negarse.

Atem le divertía verlo abochornado. Jamás en su vida lo había visto de esa manera.

Ciertamente, disfrutarían cada momento junto hasta que el último día que quede.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
